Story
Story In the region of Anglia in the United Kingdom during July of 2013, a scientist named Dr. Josh Istag studied a mysterious element he recently unearthed, called Brash 5. His investigations soon led to him discovering a small building on the moon, known as the Control Point System (CPS). He gets to work to try to create more of Brash 5, however, he fails, so on July 1st 2013 he hires his old friend, John Burridge, head teacher of a local school, to help him make Brash successful. After continuing the project, Istag uses Burridge's dog Fluffo as a test subject for the effects of the element. On 16th July, a set of Brash 5 had been completed, but it was a fail. On 17th, Istag used some Brash 5 to power his advanced robots to travel to the moon and create a small station around the CPS, (mentioned earlier). Burridge had out mastered teleporters using Brash 5, but destroyed anything which went through it, however, this was later fixed. When Istag successfully recreates the element he tests it on Fluffo, it completely corrupted him into a Hellhound, meaning that Brash 5, was a total success. Istag discovered that Brash 5 was extremely powerful and mysterious, able to take on solid, liquid and gas forms and also reanimate dead cells. With this, he set himself the goal of entering the CPS to control a zombie outbreak he now planned to create. Istag couldn't awake the zombies yet, because the CPS wasn't activate till the 23rd, the last school term date for Burridge's school, so no one could control them, meaning Istag and Burridge would be killed. After launching Istag's test rocket to the moon, it successfully gets there, but Istag doesn't have another rocket, and the first one was a one way rocket to the moon. The next day on the 18th July, the rocket was cloned on earth by Brash 5, and Istag says Fluffo will have to be killed, because no one can control him and he is completely corrupted, and could kill them. Istag loads an M1911 and aims for Fluffo. Burridge is angry, and will not let Istag take his dog's life. Burridge betrays Istag, by punching him in the face before he shoots Fluffo. With him unconscious, Burridge uses Brash to corrupt him self into a Ghast, and boards Istags rocket with Fluffo, and take off to the moon, destroying Istag's plan. When Burridge arrives on the moon and enters the CPS, Brash somehow teleported a small building in china (Wave of the Undead) to england next to Burridge's school. The small building had a minetrack connecting to an unknown building, and was taken with it when teleported. The other end of the track connected to the school. During the 22nd July, Istag has little Brash left and is unable to create a new rocket. The next day 23rd, at 12:30pm, the CPS became active and Burridge began controlling the undead which Istag awoke with Brash that he disposed into the water system. The school became corrupted, with many students and teachers dieing. However four surviving teachers, Duge, Atkinson, Harley and Kadoose, use minecarts found in the school to escape via the minetrack. Whilst riding, Kadoose lights some TNT and throws it behind him on the track, to stop any zombies following them. But, underneath the explosion was a large pit, so if anyone else attempted to escape the school, they would wall down there and die. The four then arrive at Wave of the Undead, but the place is already over run with zombies. The four teachers begin to slay zombies. Over back at the school, four surviving students remain. Burridge uses these students as test subjects for his powers in the CPS, and revives them whenever they are killed. The four decide to try and escape the school. They try using a minetrack, but to no avail, as it only leads to a room where they can upgrade their weapons. The four locate some wingsuits, and fly across a path from the top of the school. Burridge then teleports them to a small pit, where one is then randomly chosen to enter a victory room. The "winner" then becomes corrupt, resorting to killing his other three friends for good by shooting lava into the pit. During the events of the students at the school, Duge, Atkinson, Harley and Kadoose fought zombies and slaughter them for a day, until on the next day (24th July), Burridge puts his new powers to use by teleporting the crew to a 'village hidden by Washington DC' (Corrupt Village), which is infested with zombies that have now managed to reach the United States thanks to Istag's teleporters in his lab. When in corrupt village, they find hidden levers, taking them to a hidden room, where they learn how Istag created the Brash elements, and how to zombies came to be. Harley says they need to go to the moon to defeat Burridge. Shortly after the discoverey, the crew find an abandoned ship, and on 25th July, use it to fly all the way to South Asia over a 'corrupted jungle' (Control Point), however at this point the ship stops flying and stays in the air. The ship didn't have enough energy left to fly to the moon. While the crew search in the jungle, and fight zombies they find elements of Brash 5, which they'd use to power up the ship. It turns out after flying away from Washington, a huge nuke hit the village spreading parts all over the world. Some of corrupt village came to be at the jungle in the water. After powering up the ship and putting on space suits, they activate the teleporter in the ship and arrive at Istag's moon base. (Now 26th July) On the moon, they find the CPS, where Burridge (in Ghast form) leaves the CPS to destroy them. Burridge is killed by the teachers, but the apocolypse continues, with the CPS now controlled by Fluffo. A month later, Istag somehow arrives at the CPS and enters it. Fluffo accidentally overloads Brash 5, inputting too much power, blowing up all the world's electricity resulting in the utter obliteration of the planet. The earth is transformed into a fiery waste land, littered with a global zombie threat as billions are killed and the ozone layer is destroyed. Brash 5 rapidly multiplies and sends it self across several alternate universes. In 2037, the world is a fiery waste land with tons of lava everywhere and with no electricity. There is barely and free land and the human population has rapidly decreased down to only a few hundred. Brash 5 continues to rapidly multiply. Istag's soul has been trapped inside the CPS for these decades, and has only managed to gain enough power to keep Brash 5 from causing further damage. (Istag is now referred to as The Controller). The Controller has been unable to control the zombies and needs help from four new survivors: John Kingel, Terrance Bruce, Clarion Hampey and Al Burton. The Controller gives the survivors a task of giving him enough power to repair the earth, bring peace, free himself from the CPS and start a new civilisation. The four survivors obey the controller's steps, and end up activating a portal to the Nether, a fiery dimension which connects all dimensions together. There, Fluffo is seen quarantined inside a small glass dome, and Clarion recalls she worked at the animal shelter, and after the obliteration he somehow entered the Nether, but arrived in a glass dome but with alot of food and water. The Controller gives the survivors more instructions, and they have to fight off zombies in the Nether. They then discover a large electric pylon, a large source of power. The Controller orders them to power up the tower by using some wires and connecting it to the some TNT by the portal. They activate the tower, tons of power shoots through the wires blows up the TNT. The massive explosion of power shoots through the portal and flies to the moon, which then enters the CPS. The survivors then discover a large room under the effects of the explosion, which they enter, and the Controller speaks to them. He reveals that he now has the power to do whatever he wishes, but he takes advantage of this and instead decides to betray them. He says he will not fix the earth but will keep if safe from further damage, and the zombies will become more fierce. He possesses the power to leave the CPS and decides to rule the universe as an almighty being, leaving the earth's survivors to fend for themselves. Kingel, Bruce, Hampey and Burton return to the Nether and open a rift which takes them to Universe 28, another universe where different events unfold. They end up in 2037, however the world isn't destroyed, but infected with Brash 5. The four become trapped inside Agartha. Meanwhile, Brash 5 is discovered at a mining site, causing a zombie outbreak. The mining crew, Duge, Atkinson, Harley and Kadoose are the sole survivors at the mining sight and fend of zombies there. Contacted by the crew trapped in Agartha, the miners utilise special artifacts unearthed at the sight to allow the trapped crew to assume the power of Agartha, allowing them to free themselves granting them unlimited power. Kingel, Bruce, Hampey and Burton, now named The Godly Four, battle the controller. Sometime later Duge, Atkinson, Harley and Kadoose somehow escape the site and end up in the Nether dimension, destroying the pylon powering the Controller, allowing the Godly Four to overpower him and kill Istag. The Godly Four send a professional group of 4 to Universe 75, with the objective of locating the Nether Star artifact which resides in this dimension. The four, Joseph Perona and three unnamed followers, arrive in Universe 75 on July 18th 2013 on the Moon, moments before Burridge arrives. The group of four led by a German named Joseph Perona watch on the moon as Burridge arrives in the rocket. As the rocket lands, the Ghast form of John Burridge exits and proceeds to the CPS, only for Joseph and his crew to cut him off. One member of the crew takes out a special ray which shoots a blue aura at Burridge, holding him under the wielder's control. The crew member then programs the special ray to transform Burridge back into a human. Burridge looks in horror as Joseph draws a pistol, and shoots Burridge in the head killing him instantly, due to knowing of the events he causes. After they destroy the CPS, the group go to work on locating Istag's lab, and locate it via the rocket's routing navigation systems. They teleport to the lab and find themselves travelling forwards in time to 23rd July, where Istag has started the apocalypse with Brash 5, forcing Perona's crew to fight out of the lab. Perona discover's a portal to the Nether dimension and remembers what the four heroes had once told him. He suddenly has a change of heart and secretly plans to become the new controller himself and keep all the universes' under his authority. Later, Perona and his crew travel to the Nether, Perona takes a wire out of one of the pylons and programs it, before piercing it through his stomach. He then executes himself with a pistol but his soul exits his body and it becomes one with the Nether. With his new power, he traps his crew in the Nether. Perona, whos soul is stuck inside the Nether, discovers he needs a new physical form to unleash the power of the Nether dimension. He contacts the Atkinson, Duge, Harley and Kadoose of Universe 75, whom have ended up in a small corrupted village by Washington D.C, prompting them to follow his instructions. When carrying out his demands, the teachers discover an ancient Wither body, Perona's new physical host. Perona is granted access into the strange form and reveals that with his new form, reinforced with his powers from the Nether, he will take over all the universes and keep them under his authority. Realizing they made a mistake, the teachers conclude that since Perona resides in a physical form, he can be killed. The four set out to kill Perona, which is carried out successfully after a lengthy fight, sending Perona's soul back to the Nether. Perona scans all the dimensions in search for a new physical form, and stumbles across one particular dimension where a dragon exists. Perona then plans to lure the dragon into the Nether so he can take control of it's physical form. Amongst the remnants of the Wither, Duge, Atkinson, Harley and Kadoose uncover the Nether Star and decide to keep it.The four retreat off to an island after being contacted by the Godly Four. During a storm, a Nether Portal suddenly forms and Josh Istag exits, revealing he survived the events of the Nether, whilst Perona's crew didn't. They discover the beacon, which the Godly Four informed them of, and a book named 'universi qui scitis' (latin for all knowing). As they continue fighting zombies, they teleport to a large circular round room underground, where Perona inside the dragon appears. Through great effort, the four kill the dragon, absorbing Perona's soul inside the Nether Star. Armed with the knowledge of time and space all together from the book, the four teachers know what they must do. To bring peace to all of existence, the four embark on a quest to revive four individuals from their timeline whom would, when combined, possess the power to eradicate Brash 5, the apocalypse and all versions of Istag and Burridge. Prior to the quest, they establish the island as their base and utilise the beacon to protect the island from any intruders. To begin the journey, Duge, Atkinson, Harley and Kadoose travel back in time to the battlefields of France in 1917, using the beacon, to recover the soul of the first individual: Arthur Lorenzen. The four approach him, as Kadoose urges him to come with them in order to change the future. The encounter is interrupted by a German plane that bombs the area. As the teachers pulls themselves up off the floor, they are astound to find Lorenzen missing, thus beginning their journey to find him in the midst of the French Trenches. Using an ancient key, the crew are able to access a chamber beneath the battlefield and find Lorenzen. Kadoose executes him and absorbs his soul in the Nether Star, before Atkinson leads the crew on the next mission. They travel to the USA in 1933 at a prison, which houses imprisoned mob boss Roy Hung, the second subject. When Atkinson is able to confront him, he assures him of himself, and promises he can change the future. Hung hesitates to respond, before he abruptly denies any effort. Atkinson reassures him yet again, swiftly executing him on the spot with a blast to the head, prior to absorbing his soul. Now with the mission half way complete, Duge is put in charge of the next subject: Hannah Lorenzen. To acquire her soul, the crew teleport to a mansion party during the final hours of 1999, however, the crews constant travels through time allow zombies to follow them through the beacon, infecting the area with zombies. In retreat from the outbreak, the family flee the mansion in the car, as the crew find themselves too late to capture Hannah, entrapping them inside the house. The four initiate a plan B, utilising the power of Brash 5 to teleport the car, with only Hannah present, into the backyard of the mansion. Scared and clueless, Hannah finds herself peacefully euthanized by Duge, showing remorse towards her feelings. Following the demise of Hannah Lorenzen at the mansion in 1999, Duge, Atkinson, Harley and Kadoose travel forward in time to 2009, in pursuit of Lucy Hung. The final mission is led by Harley. The four engage in a car chase with Lucy, leading both parties towards a bridge, where Harley shoots the tires off Lucy's car, sending it flying down towards the ground before exploding. Immediately exiting the car in a hurry, Harley attempts to use the Nether Star to absorb Hannah's soul, still atop the bridge, but to no avail, concluding it is out of reach. Once again, zombies appear from the beacon and attack the crew. In search of Lucy's soul, the crew lead themselves toward a shrine beside a mountain. Locating Hung's soul, Harley absorbs it, allowing the four to return through the beacon to the island to begin their end game. Back in the island during August of 2013, Kadoose wields the Nether Star and holds it up to the sky. With the necessary souls collected, an Ancient race known as the Antiqua Protectatores are summoned before them. The Antiqua Protectatores acted as wards of all universes, prior to being defeated in a battle against the Dierum Malorum, the ancient evil. Despite their inevitable demise, the four Antiqua Protectatores members (Arthur and Hannah Lorenzen and Roy and Lucy Hung), banished the Dierum Malorum from existence, but not before the Dierum Malorum cursed existence with Brash 5. The Dierum Malorum are responsible for the CPS and Wither. With both tribes defeated, the Antiqua Protectatores were reincarnated over time, holding the key to reviving their original selves. After the Godly Four informed the teachers of this, they travelled across time to collect the reincarnation's souls to revive the originals. The Original Antiqua Protectatores and the reincarnated souls merge together to complete the four gods, but find they are only partially omnipotent. Perona is accidentally released from the Nether Star and returns to the Nether, now with even more power thanks to the star. With this power he revives the Dierum Malorum. To achieve his goals, Perona enlists the help of the Dierum Malorum to destroy the Antiqua Protectatores to allow him to exit the Nether. The teacher crew, the Antiqua Protectatores and the Dierum Malorum are teleported to the ancient temple, where the two factions battle in the sky whilst the teachers fight zombies inside the temple. Evenly matched, the Antiqua Protectatores ask for the teachers assistance. By powering a pylon within the temple, the teachers aid the Antiqua Protectatores to make them fully omnipotent, enabling them to finally eradicate the Dierum Malorum and Joseph Perona. That was it, no more Malorum, and no more Perona. The Antiqua Protectatores proceed to remove Brash 5 from existence and begin work on a new dimension, free from evil and a perfect world for all. The Antiqua Protectatores take the teacher crew with them to the new world, but discover there is one more thing to do. They create a rift to Universe 19, and send the Nether Star into it.